


Once Upon a Dream

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Conversations with the Deceased, Dreams, Implied InuKag, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was one thing Kagome never thought she'd get or even need, and it's the consent from the greatest demon to have walked feudel era Japan. But it's just a dream, right? That couldn't happen, could it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Once Upon a Dream

It wasn’t long after Kagome had fallen asleep that her mind immediately took charge and threw her into the cushiony world of dreams. She had been exhausted from the day’s adventures and was out the second her head hit the pillow.

_ Although, this dream’s setting was far different from anything she could recall and it felt all too real. The sound of the nearby animals and insects in the night, the dampness of the slight mist sticking to her, the quiet rustling of the trees as a gentle breeze blew through. The brunette took a step onto the stone pathway that led up to the mansion before her. The sound of her shoe hitting the hard ground melted in with all the other sounds, causing the girl to furrow her brow. Something felt…  _ **_off_ ** _ about this entire thing. Usually her dreams consisted of studying, embarrassing herself at school, shenanigans with her friends, Inuyasha, the occasional nightmare, but nothing quite like this. _

_ She didn’t sense an  _ **_evil_ ** _ presence per se—so she wasn’t worried—but she definitely sensed  _ **_something_ ** _. She straightened her back and shoulders and took a deep breath before making her way up to the mansion. She slipped off her shoes as she stepped onto the flooring, also leaving any remaining mannerisms back with her shoes. Without hesitating, she slid open the doors and walked into the first room to find nothing. She continued on until she reached the other side of the mansion, where she saw a figure standing off the in the moonlight. _

_ Immediately she saw the figure’s long, silver locks and  _ **_one_ ** _ person popped into her mind. It pushed out any remaining (and relatively important) imagery left to see before she began to blurt out “Inuyas—” only to stop as the figure turned to look at her, giving her a clear shot of their face.  _

_ The name halted on her tongue as the air seemed to have been sucked from her lungs. The man was  _ **_definitely_ ** _ not her companion but there were parts of Inuyasha that she could see on the man before her. He had markings on his cheeks like Sesshomaru, but they looked more like the ones Inuyasha gained when his demon side took over. The formal wear he had on was definitely something she’d expect from the older brother as well. What stuck out to her the most though, was the way he looked at her. It wasn’t like she was a pest that needed to be exterminated or as a meal, but as if she was actually being acknowledged and respected in some way. Those golden hues were gentle and remained so as his hard, set lips turned into a smirk as he shook his head. His facial features were much softer than Sesshomaru’s… _

_ “No, I am not him; however, he is my son.” It was a deep, rugged voice and it was at that moment it clicked for Kagome. She had seen this man before. _

_ She immediately dropped to her knees and bowed her head, her mannerisms seeming to return in the face of a legend.  _ **_The_ ** _ Inu no Taishō was standing— no! He was approaching her. Was this really a dream? But why was he in her dream? _

_ “There is no need to bow, girl. You were with my son that day, so I can assume you are a friend of his, no?” _

_ Kagome couldn’t seem to find her voice fast enough to respond, let alone compose herself in the same amount of time. “Y-yes, I am.” A  _ friend _ … Her hands gripped the hem of her skirt as they laid on her lap. She had to make up for the stuttering, so she took a deep breath and turned her now composed gaze towards the general. _

_ The general cocked an eyebrow, picking up on the stutter and the hand reaction to what she had admitted. He had to stop himself from chuckling, knowing full well what that meant. Instead, he just spoke. “Humans… So full of emotions. That’s what makes them interesting.” _

_ Kagome returned the statement with a similarly cocked brow and slight head tilt. The general brushed it off as he took a seat next to the woman, staring up at the stars. The light bounced off of him in an ethereal way. He didn’t turn to look at her as he spoke again, his features turning rather melancholic. _

_ “It is apparent to me that  _ **_you_ ** _ are the one my son deems he needs to protect. I have nothing left I can teach him, at least not in the form that I am currently in. So, I cannot teach him the small but important things I’ve learned about humans in my past life. I gave my life for him and his mother—leaving them to suffer, unfortunately—but I couldn’t let them die while I survived.” With a sigh, the Inu Daiyōkai turned his hardened gaze towards the schoolgirl. “He will surely do the same for you, if such a situation like that were to happen. I need you to do the same for him. It’s asking a lot of a human, especially a girl as young as yourself, but I refuse to allow him to fall because of someone who didn’t feel even remotely the same as him. With that, I also need you to keep him on a path where he will not destroy himself because he feels lesser.” _

_ Kagome was stunned by what had just come out of his mouth, not expecting such… parental and wise things to come from him. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t seem to find her voice, so she closed it. However, he kept her eyes on the Inu no Taishō to show she was still listening. _

_ “I know you feel  _ **_something_ ** _ for Inuyasha, so do not make me regret putting my faith in you. Guide my son down the right path and don’t play those silly human games with him. He doesn’t understand compassion like I would’ve hoped for him to. Can you do that?” _

**_Crap!_ ** _ Now would’ve been the time she had hoped to find her voice, but it still seemed to be hiding. _

_ “I asked you a question, girl! Can. You. Do. That?” _

_ It was apparent he didn’t like having to repeat himself with the way his voice rose, the hint of growl behind it all. So that was where Inuyasha got it from... It was enough to snap everything back where it needed to be. _

_ “Yes, sir.” She gave a quick nod, her knuckles cracking a little as she tightened her grip on her skirt. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her heart beating within her chest. To love Inuyasha and keep him how he was… That was all she wanted to do, even before this. _

_ And just like that, the demon lord’s demeanor changed as he chuckled and ruffled Kagome’s hair. Like father, like son. “Good. Now I suppose I should let you sleep. After all, isn’t that what you came here to do?” _

That was the last thing Kagome heard and saw before everything faded to black, sleep taking over once more.


End file.
